Yu-Gi-Oh! Magic Arc
by K.Salles
Summary: What if a person from our world got transferred to a different dimension, where Yu-Gi-Oh is not only a game, in fact, it never existed, only it's concept from ancient Egypt, Duel Monsters, and it was took for practically every life aspect, it's what settles any impasse. Bringing back Duel Monster's essence in a dimension where everything after GX (except for ArcV) never happened.
1. Prologue

**:What's up guys, this is kinda of my first fic, cause I'm rewriting it, hope you guys like it.**

 **Nathaniel:** Dude, they'll like it, just keep it cool.

 **:Easy to say, hard to do, well, anyhow, in this series I'll try to make some past characters or their sons/grandsons relevant in some way.**

 **Nathaniel:** See, it's cool already.

 **:So, enjoy your reading, onto the disclaimer dude.**

 **Nathaniel:** Oh, allright, Salles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of its cards or any of its characters, he only onws me and some fanmade cards that may appear.

It was a beautiful day, the sunlight got trough the window, the birds sung in the sky, wich was as blue as the sea and not even a single cloud could be seen, but even that didn't estopped Nate from waking up as pissed as ever.

"Another shitty day in shitty pa town." Nate said as he stood. "Zero duelists, no tournaments, no card stores, damn mom, why would anyone want to move here?" Nate questioned himself while he sat on the chair in front of his notebook. "Man, I need a duel to chill." He said as he remembered why he got in bed so early last night, that would be the day he would pull an all nighter dueling and then sleep in the morning, he had to take that chance, a time for him after so many time, normally Nate's day is full of activities, and somehow all that extra free time came, just cause two of his class's teachers had an appointment, but Nate got pissed and went to sleep only four duels later, it was either a total havoc for his opponent or a total massacre of his deck, an OTK or a effortless win. "Nah, I need a real duel, i had enough of this online shit already." Nate said as he shut his notebook.

" **Say kid, you want a REAL duel?"** A voice echoed in Nate's head.

"What the? Where the hell are you? Show yourself!" Nate shouted to the walls, as it seems no one was in the room with him.

" **Easy kid, I'm not an enemy, sadly, I can't show myself as I am now, I need your Ka for that, as for where I am, try looking at your deck"** The voice echoed once again, wich only pissed Nate even more.

"Cut the bullcrap man, you said you want a duel, come out, so I can kick your ass with both my deck and my feet." Nate said looking around, but no one came out of nowhere.

" **What do you know about duels kid? You're not even a duelist"** The voice said.

"I'm the international champion for three years in a row, what do I not know about duels?" Nate replied.

" **Ha ha Ha ha"** The laugh rumbled the entire room. **"You never fail to amuse me kid, you see, when you solve your problems with violence instead of a duel you're not allowed to call yourself a duelist."**

"What the heck you're talking about? Solve my problems with a duel? Are you nuts?" Nate became even more pissed off as the conversation progressed.

" **I see everything kid, you got angry when someone calls your precious game a childish thing, but you play it only as a child's game, makes me laugh. How can you call yourself a duelist like that?"** As the voice spoke, Nate lowered his head, remembering all the times someone would pick on him saying Yu-Gi-Oh was a child's thing and seconds later he would be in a fist fight, defending the ideals which neither he believed.

"What's your problem man? Look, dude, get real, it's true I don't like it, but unfortunately Yu-Gi-Oh is a child's game, I do get mad when someone says it, but what else can I do? No one will never take it seriously, no matter what I do." Nate said with tears in his eyes, it wasn't that big of a problem, but for Nate it was, as if being a teenager was not hard enough, hearing everyone calling the thing you like the most a dumb child's game was irritating.

" **If you take it seriously and no one else does it here, you just need to go somewhere else, don't you agree?"**

"Yeah, I'll just tap my fucking ankles three times and wish I was in a better world, living by dueling in dreamland, get back to the real world retarded." Nate mocked.

" **Enough insolence boy!"** The voice shook the entire room like an earthquake.

Nate instinctively grabbed his deck and a blinding light came out of it, making the entire room blank, he looked around but everything he could see was white, after about forty-six seconds, wich felt like forty-six hours, Nate felt the wind against his face and his vision started to become clear again, he saw some birds, some clouds, a beautiful blue sky. {What? Am I falling in the sky? What a crazy dream...} He though, but quickly changed his mind after noticing that it wasn't the sky, it was the sea, Nate hit the water and in the same moment a big [BOOOM!] could've been heard over the entire beach, Nate felt like a car had run over him, a great pain ran through his body then everything became black, Nate passed out.


	2. Chapter One - This is your Ka

**Nathaniel:** Damn dude, that was unexpected.

 **:When I'm writing, expect the unexpected man.**

 **Nathaniel:** Calm down J.K, it was a really short prologue.

 **:That's only what starts your adventures, the adventure itself is pretty big, well, without further ado, to the disclaimer.**

 **Nathanier:** Salles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of its cards or any of its characters, he only owns me and some fanmade cards that may appear.

Nate woke up in a really soft bed, felling so comfortable he went back to sleep, or at least tried, he quickly opened his eyes again as he realizes he wasn't wearing his shirt and wasn't in his room. "What the heck? That shit actually happened." Nate said as he stood, at the moment his body was upright a humongous pain ran through his spine and he fell to his knees, making a strong noise on the wood floor.

The door suddenly opened and a girl came in. "No, you can't stand yet, you just fell in the sea, don't overdo yourself." The girl said as she helped Nate sit in the bed. She was beautiful, her red eyes looked like rubys, her hair was just like gold and her pink cheeks where probably the cutest thing Nate had ever seen, she was wearing a long white dress with a red shirt underneath.

She was lovely, but Nate had other things to care about now. "So, that shit really happened... Say, who are you?" Nate said still trying to figure out what happened with him.

"Who are you? To be able to fall from the sky into the sea and woke up in the same day. What happened with you?" It was clear that the girl wanted to help, but her expressions showed she was more confused than Nate.

"I'm sorry, forgot to introduce myself, I'm Nate, and sorry again, but I still don't know what happened, I was in my room, then everything became so bright, when I realized, I was falling straight to the sea." Nate shrugged.

"Wow... I'm Yuno by the way, Sakaki Yuno." She smiled as she said.

" **My lord, they seem to use their surname before their names here."** A voice spoke in Nate's head, he concluded that only he could hear because Yuno doesn't looked like she heard anything, but that voice wasn't like the other, sure they were alike, but this one was calmer, reassuring, and seemed ready to serve.

"Sullen... I'm Sullen Nate. Say Yuno, where am I?" This new voice did not alarm Nate as much as the other, as for he now had much to deal with first.

"You're in Domino City... Hm... I've never seem you before, are you an outlander?" She looked straight into Nate's eyes, which make him look away almost immediately.

"It's hard to explain." Nate rubbed his chin and realized that the little beard he had, was gone. "What?" He looked around the room and found a mirror, he ran to look at it, when he saw, he realized he was fourteen again. "Why the hell am I fourteen! Motherfucker, my deck, he said he was in my deck, I'mma kick his butt!" Nate was furiously saying as he picked and looked through his deck.

"He said he was where?" Yuno was so confused, until that happened and then Nate was more confused than her.

The moment Nate took Black Magician's card in his hands, the monster appeared, a green skinned blonde magician with elf ears materialized in front of them, he bowed in front of Nate.

" **My lord Aten!"** The monster said proudly looking at Nate, which confused him as hell.

"Aten?" Yuno and Nate said at the same time, almost as if it were combined.

"Who the hell is Aten? I'm Nate and what the hell is actually happening here?" Nate was so confused it looked like his head was going to blow.

"He is your Ka, your spirit monster to resume, only a few duelists can manifest their Ka without a duel disk" Yuno explained. "Well, can't help you with the Aten part though." She said as she giggled at Nate's confusion.

"What the hell is a Ka?" Every word confounded Nate even more.

" **Every soul is divided in two parts, the Ka and the Ba, Ka are spirits that reflect the nature of the person that they come from, while the Ba is a person's life force. When someone Summons or commands a Ka, they use Ba."** Black Magician explained as he stood.

"Summon or command?" Nate's face looked more confused with each phrase.

"You can summon or command any Ka, but without a duel disk you, and a limited group of duelists, can only summon your own Ka."

"Alright, I think I got it, but still, who the hell is Aten?" Nate questioned Black Magician.

" **The ancient Pharaoh who was once the king of all games, you are his reincarnation."** Black Magician's face was taken by an immense seriousness. **"The Pharaoh's soul only comes to the world when we are close to difficult moments or almost insoluble problems."** Black Magician concluded, as if he were personally giving Nate a mission.

"You're kidding me right? I'll have to solve an insoluble problem? I mean, what the heck?"

"He's not kidding, your Ka has given you a task, a problem you don't know, but your spirit knows and have faith you can solve, you have to do this!" Yuno eyes shined as she talked.

"And why you're so convinced about that?" Nate questioned Yuno and her smile give place to a thoughtful and rather sad expression.

Yuno picked the first card of her deck and a red scaled dragon with a yellow and a green eye appeared. "My grandpa used to tell me a lot of stories about how his soul connectet with his monsters, I've discovered I was able to summon my Ka some days after he passed..."

"But how do you know I'm this Aten dude?" Nate turned to Black Magician.

" **The Pharaoh's soul emit a very powerful energy, every Ka,** **once summoned, will be able to track you, even your name is just an anagram to the Pharaoh's name."**

"So, that's why you brough me here?"

" **I'm sorry my lord, but I didn't brough you here."**

"What?" Nate was astonished. {He said he was in my deck, so he must still be.} When Nate finished his thought, a light sphere came out of his deck holder and landed besides Black Magician, then a magician with black hair and white robes with gold details appeared.

" **That would be me."** The new magician said and Nate recognized his authoritative and proud voice.

"Whaat!? You can summon two Ka's?" Yuno's head swelled with confusion.

" **Humans are so naïve, we're just parts of a much stronger Ka."** Said the new summoned Magician as he pointed towards Black Magician.

"That voice, you're him, but why the hell you brough me here for? Who are you?" Nate questioned his 'kidnapper'.

" **I'm Hope Magician, I needed the Pharaoh, but this world's version wasn't avalible, so I brough you here kid."**

"I kinda get this already, I mean what do you need me for?" Nate's anger over the monster diminished after hearing Yuno, after all, he brought him to this world to get his help.

" **As I said, we're parts of a bigger Ka, who got divided because of the humans fears. We need your help to gather all our parts and make us one again."** This time, his proud voice seemed more humble, he bowed. **"Aten, guide your servants once more, gather the five magicians and use our power to face an evil that only you can defeat."** As he said, both, Hope and Black Magicians turnt into light spheres, one purple and one yellow, both spheres returned to the deck.

When the two monsters vanished, a thunderous knock could be heard in the front door. "Yuno-san! Please reconsider my offer!" Hearing that voice, Yuno turned pale.

"Not him again." She put her hand over her face. "Go away Yoruko, I've said no, just because you're a better duelist than me, doesn't mean I have to date you." Yuno said annoyed at the boy's persistence.

But that didn't seem to stop him from breaking the door, it would have been horrible for Yuno if Nate had not been there to greet Yoruko with a full-body tackle. The chubby boy was thrown out by Nate. "Haven't you heard the girl? No means no fatso." Nate said as he placed his hand on his spine, still feeling the after effects of the fall.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU MAGGOT! TO ATTACK ME, THE GREAT YORUKO-SAMA!" He screamed, catching the attention of everyone passing by, clearly his strategy to keep Nate from beating him.

"Say great fatlord-sama, why wont you leave the girl alone"

"She lost to me, even with Pendulums in her deck, that obviosly means I'm superior, so she should date me." He explained as if his reasoning were completely normal.

"Pendulum, like this guy?" Nate asked showing Hope Magician's card.

"Whaaat? An Xyz Pendulum? Where did you get that?" Yoruko's expression suddenly became greedy.

"How about we duel for it?" Nate implied. "But if I win, you'll leave Yuno alone, deal?" Nate held out his hand.

"You want to duel me? Makes me laugh. Deal weakling." Yoruko shook hands with Nate.

"Wait!" Yuno shouted. "Nate, you don't need to do that."

"Yeah, I know, but kicking the asses of those who think they are topshit is fun to me." He smiled at Yuno and made a okay sign with his hand, then activated his duel disk. "Let's go fatso!"

"It's YORUKO dammit!" Yoruko said activating his duel disk.

"Duel!" Both Yoruko and Nate said almost at the same time.


End file.
